ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/All Dogs Go to Heaven/Carface Caruthers
Carface Carruthers is a major character who has multiple roles throughout DreamWorks Animation films; his most well-known roles were as the main antagonist of All Dogs Go To Heaven, the secondary antagonist of All Dogs Go To Heaven 2,'' the anti-hero of ''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series, the main protagonist of An All Dogs Christmas Carol. He was voiced by the late Vic Tayback in the first film and the late Ernest Borgnine in the rest of the franchise. Personality Carface was originally a hotheaded, smooth-talking, greedy, business-like criminal, although his character gets flanderized throughout the franchise. In the first film, he was much more sleazy, grim, and just downright heartless, described by Charlie as a "dirty rat". On the other hand, Carface's most notable trait is his greed, which all of his wrong doings are apparently motivated on throughout his appearances. An example of when he ran the casino, his greed was so blatant, that all of his casino goers would receive little to no winnings even after winning bets, even going far as to murder his own business partner Charlie to keep all the success for himself, and will even eradicate his own thugs if they failed to carry out his orders (such as when he tried to kill his henchmen Fee, Line and Killer when they failed to find Anne-Marie after Charlie takes her). In the second film and TV series, his villain status became the victim of villain decay after becoming the lackey of the Devil, then later Belladonna (the hellhound). He became less evil, less intelligent, and more clumsy, and cowardly, fitting the role of a comic relief. Although he still remained deceitful, and especially sneaky, an example of when he evidently fooled everyone in heaven (including Annabelle) into thinking he has reformed, even being rewarded with a Merit badge. He was still greedy, such as how he once wanted to use Gabriel's horn for pulling off heists, calling it his "ticket to fame and fortune", and exclaiming to the Devil "When we get that horn, we can open any safe or bank vault in the world". Carface is also known to be quite a heavy smoker, as he is almost never seen without a cigar in his mouth in most of his appearances. In the third film, Carface's puppyhood is revealed explaining why and how he became evil, and especially why he hates Christmas. But with help from Charlie, Itchy and Anne-Marie with a Christmas epiphany, he finally turns his life around and changes for the better by the end of the film. Appearance Carface is an obese anthropomorphic American Pit Bull Terrier/Bulldog mix, his fur is gray, while his snout and underbelly are a light shade of gray. His ears and right eye shade are dark purple, he wears a pink shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black waistcoat, and a green bow tie. Carface appeared older and much thicker in the first film, but no less different from all his other appearances. ''All Dogs Go To Heaven'' Sometime before the events of the film, Carface and Charlie went into business together and turned an abandoned barge into a casino for dogs. As the business went up over time, Carface slowly became consumed by his greed and selfishness that he began to secretly plot against his partner so he could keep all the success & earnings for himself. He and his henchman Killer somehow managed to get Charlie thrown into the city pound, but with the help of his sidekick Itchy, they tunnel beneath the pound and barely makes it out alive. When Killer informs his boss that Charlie returned to the casino, Carface plans his death by throwing a "business solo" celebration for Charlie, getting him drunk and murdering him by running him over with a car off the docks. He’s revealed to have an orphan named Anne-Marie, who speaks to animals, in his Casino's basement, which is the secret to his success while Charlie is away. When Charlie returns from Heaven, he kidnaps the orphan, Carface flies into an unsafe rage, demanding the girl is found. Carface tortures Killer by being bitten by pirahnas. Later on, while Charlie and Anne-Marie were walking back home from the market, Carface attacks Charlie with a ray gun, but it didn’t kill him. As Charlie and Anne-Marie were making a run for it, the ray gun went out of control, frustrating Carface. Carface later kidnaps Anne-Marie and puts her in a cage, Charlie manages to rescue the girl. Unbeknownst to Charlie, Carface and his minions were waiting for him, and have him tied to an anchor in an attempt to drown him, but he is saved by King Gator, enraging Carface. Carface was knocked into the water, waiting to be presumably eaten by King Gator. After his death, Carface is in Heaven, trying to get his revenge on King Gator for eating him. But as Annabelle warns him that he can never come back if he winds his watch, which he does anyway, and Annabelle chases him away. ''All Dogs Go To Heaven 2'' In this film, Carface is the secondary antagonist. He’s recruited by Red and teams up with him to crucify Charlie. ''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' Carface is now the tetartagonist and a thief more than a villain. He is the most common adversary in the series along with Fee, Line and Killer who also return in the series. ''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' Carface, along with Killer, first appears crashing a Christmas party at The Flea Bite Club, collecting debt from everyone by using a mysterious hypnotic dog whistle, hypnotizing everyone into handing over the presents and other things, even stealing money from a puppy named Timmy who's in desperate need for an operation to fix his bad leg. When Charlie and Itchy intervene to get back the presents, they learn that Carface is helping Belladonna (Annabelle's satanic cousin) who is planning to use a massive version of the hypnotic dog whistle to hypnotize every dog in the city into stealing the Christmas presents, causing them to be thrown out of their houses and abandoned. After being chased out of the shop, Charlie and Itchy seek the help of Annabelle who gives them a miracle dog tag to use somehow to stop Belladonna. So Charlie plans to get Carface on their side by scaring the "dickens" out of him, using ideas based on the classic tale A Christmas Carol. That night, Carface decides to get some shut-eye before midnight when Charlie takes over his TV disguised as Jacob Charlie (parody of Jacob Marley), warning him that three ghosts will visit him at the sound of a bell, when the clock tower rang, Charlie pulls him in the TV where he meets Itchy disguised as the Ghost of Christmas Past, Carface is not buying any of it until Itchy shows him a vision of his puppyhood. It shows a female dog with several of her litters, one of them being Carface, he expresses depression over his mother's absence, longing to see her again, but then Itchy shows Carface another vision of when he got adopted by this very neglectful kid, while Carface explains (in song), the vision shows how the boy would constantly treat him like he did not exist and evidently allowing him to wreak havoc around the house. But what depressed Carface the most was that the boy just wasn't there for him whenever it came to him getting into trouble with the boy's parents. And when it came down to him being kicked out for his reckless behavior, this no less fazed the boy with no remorse or sadness over Carface's fate at last. So it was then that Carface decided to never trust another soul again and grows up into becoming a "hood". He angrily begins beating Itchy after being reminded why he hated Christmas, to begin with, but suddenly finds himself back in his bed. Thinking it was all a dream he brushes it off and tries to go to sleep. Later on, Carface (still uneasy by that "ghostly experience") plays music to chillax, but Sasha takes over the radio and drags him in after playing another bell. She presents herself as the Ghost of Christmas Present and shows Carface a vision of Killer who's testing out a blow torch to gift to his boss, she explains that despite the abuse he gives to his sidekick, Killer loves pleasing his boss simply because "it makes him feel good". Carface also learns that unlike himself, Killer has a Christmas spirit as he sings about how the holiday makes him feel (along with Belladonna who separately sings her own version of how Christmas makes her feel), indicating that he is not such a bad guy after all. Sasha shows him a vision of how Timmy lives his life with his poor family, and how blessed he actually is to have such a loving, understanding family, proven when the mother of Timmy's master, Martha, forgives him for breaking a Christmas plate afterwards. However, Sasha points out that the "few coins" Carface stole from him were meant for his operation, meaning that without proper care, Timmy may not live to see another Christmas. When Carface wakes up to find it was another dream, he aggressively tries not to pay any attention to them, declaring that he'll still carry out his plans, but then Charlie sucks him into another dream as the Ghost of Christmas future (using a parody of the mask), and teaches Carface in a gospel-style song that all of his wrong-doings will not only cost the life of Timmy, but his own just as well if he doesn't "clean up his act". Voice In the first film, Carface was voiced by Vic Tayback, and spoke with a deep, hoarse menacing voice like a typical mafia or crime boss. He was also always seen smoking and his cigar always had smoke coming out of it. But sometimes he took it out of his mouth. Carface proved to be Tayback's last role after he died suddenly the next year in 1990 from a heart attack. After Tayback's death, Carface's voice was taken over by Ernest Borgnine. When Borgnine took over Carface's voice was now softer and less menacing. His cigar often stayed in his mouth but he never smoked it. Trivia *Carface might not be a dog, but there was some hints at being this demonic face when he revealed a plan to kill Charlie with a gun. *He and Itchy are the only animals in the whole franchise to wear clothing. Belladonna and the Devil wear clothing as well but they don't appear in the first film. Of course, Annabelle also wears a robe in the second film and, occasionally, in the TV series, but she often doesn't wear anything except a necklace and anything to tie her hair. *Carface shares his last name from Bill Carruthers, who was one of the two creators of the game show, Press Your Luck. *Carface is similar to Randall from Monsters Inc: **Both are against the protagonist (Sulley and Charlie) to get a young girl (Boo and Anne-Marie) **Both have a foolish wingman (Fungus and Killer) **Both get punished in the end by the protagonist Category:Villains